


Who Told Him The Stories

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Who Told Him The Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
